


You're wearing my jacket

by rosemary22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I am not sorry, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Smut, but - Freeform, i wrote this because em and i were talking about keith's jacket, it wasn't mEANT to be porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary22/pseuds/rosemary22
Summary: Keith forgot his jacket somewhere and it's starting to get chilly outside. But when he finds his jacket that's the last thing he's worried about.





	You're wearing my jacket

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to em abt things and ??? this came to me lsdjçalfjs so i started writing it. i'm pad at smut, ok? so i just,,,, i tried. my best. dslçafdk~sçlkds anyway i hope u dig it !!
> 
> feel free to go check out my other klance fic "right foot", it's a long fic and maybe you'll like it? c:

**@sirlancealot sent you a photo**  
**@sirlancealot sent you a photo**  
**@sirlancealot sent you a photo**

Keith looked at his phone for a split second, wondering whether he should open Lance’s messages or not, but deciding against it. He was at work, so he was going to be professional. He put his phone back in his pocket and kept making the iced, blended coffee with five extra shots of espresso some crazy university student had ordered. They were probably going to die, but it wasn’t Keith’s job to warn them about it. They probably knew it and still they had asked for an iced, blended coffee with five _extra_ shots of espresso.

“The potential heart attack is ready.” Keith declared in a low voice and Matt snorted, getting it from his hands and handing it over to the customer, who looked absolutely wrecked. “They’re going to die.”

“We’re all going to die, my man.” Matt hugged Keith closer, dragging him from the shoulder and Keith flinched, rolling his eyes. “Humans were born doomed, let them live.”

“That should be illegal. It’s too much caffeine.” Keith answered, getting away from Matt’s embrace and Matt chuckled, shrugging. “Can’t we get sued if they die or something?”

“I don’t think so.” Matt hummed. “I guess that’s the beauty of capitalism. Or whatever.” Keith groaned in response and got back to making drinks, giving up any hopes of having a conversation with Matt that didn’t include memes, vines or social activism. It’s not that Keith wasn’t a fan of those things. He was. But not when he was at work, at 10:52pm, after a long, long day.

They still had 38 minutes to close the cafe and it felt like they would never pass. Keith didn’t dislike working at the cafe; it was cool, he worked with some nice people, he was friends with some customers, he was respected and had a flexible shift, his bosses – Allura and Coran – were kind and funny and brilliant. But the late night shifts on Thursdays were always bad. Everyone was stressed out, everyone was busy, everyone had something to do or somewhere to be. The week wasn’t done yet, on the contrary, the cumulative stress from it was enormous and people were rude and more often than not would ask insane drinks like an iced, blended coffee with five extra shots of espresso. Keith hated those shifts.

The next twenty minutes consisted in Keith dragging himself through work and Matt trying to diffuse the tension with jokes. Keith appreciated Matt’s attempts, even though they weren’t working at all. By the time they closed the establishment, Keith felt too tired to bother remembering he had ignored Lance’s messages. Too tired to remember Lance had sent him photos in the first place.

He got to his and Shiro’s shared flat, got ready to bed and simply passed out from exhaustion, not looking forward to going to class the next day.

***

Keith woke up to the sound of his alarm and groaned deeply. He had slept a total of seven hours and that didn’t seem nearly enough. Especially when he knew he would have to sit through a very boring calculus class and listen to professor Haggar talking about a bunch of things Keith couldn’t care less about. He damned Pidge for having convinced him to take that stupid class just so they wouldn’t have to go through that pain alone. Keith was majoring in performing arts, the last thing he needed was to take an optional calculus class at eight in the morning on a Friday. But he loved Pidge. And Pidge had too much dirt on him.

The autumn air outside was chilly and even though Keith didn’t mind it, he decided it would be prudent to at least take a jacket with him. He would stay out until late at night and the weather could get worse. Even though Shiro wasn’t there to bother him with his parent-like speech about the importance of always having a jacket and an umbrella with you, Keith could hear his voice echoing in his head. The only problem was that he couldn’t find his favourite jacket anywhere. He sighed, giving up after some time. He had probably forgotten it at Pidge’s or Adam’s or something. He picked a slightly oversized denim jacket that matched his outfit and left the flat. He could deal with his missing jacket later.

***

 **evil pidgeon: i am thoroughly bored**  
**keith: you are literally right beside me, why are you texting me?**  
**evil pidgeon: bored**  
**keith: Haggar is killing us if she sees we’re texting.**  
**keith: have you seen my jacket?**  
**keith: the red one. my favourite. I think I left it somewhere but I can’t remember where.**  
**evil pidgeon: eyes emoji keefer**  
**evil pidgeon: it’s not with me**  
**evil pidgeon: maybe ask someone else eyes emoji eyes emoji**  
**keith: ?**  
**evil pidgeon: eyes**  
**evil pidgeon: emoji**

Keith locked his phone and frowned at Pidge, who was smirking at him and wiggling their eyebrows. Keith had weird friends and he knew it, but... That was extra weird.

***

Shiro told Keith his jacket wasn’t on Adam’s either and let him know he wasn’t going to go home that weekend. Keith started texting the rest of his friends one by one to try and figure out where he had left his jacket. Matt had the same weird reaction as Pidge, Allura said she hadn’t seen Keith’s jacket in a while – which was true, it had been some time since he last wore that jacket –, Coran suggested maybe Keith had left it at Adam’s or Pidge’s. Keith had to go to class, so he stopped he string of texts for a while and decided to resume it after lunch, starting with Hunk and then Lance.

His heart was unsteady with the need to text Lance. They weren’t exactly in good terms and Keith had no idea why. Actually, he did have an idea, but...

It had all started a month prior, when their squad gathered at the flat Lance and Hunk shared to play videogames and eat pizza. Keith and Lance had been working out together, they had bonded over their mutual interest for Buzzfeed Unsolved and LGBT+ activism. Lance had put aside his constant need to compete with Keith and Keith liked that. They had slipped into a very comfortable friendship. And then a not so comfortable one.

Lance was a very touchy person. So was Hunk. But whenever Hunk held Keith closer, Keith felt comfortable and warm. When Lance did it, Keith felt hot and about to explode. It was hard. Lance would hold Keith’s hand out of the blue, he would snuggle closer to Keith on the sofa when there was plenty of room and he definitely didn’t need to be _that_ close – with his head resting on Keith’s shoulder and his arms around Keith’s upper body. And Keith relished in the attention. He craved it. He craved Lance. And that was why it was so uncomfortable. Because he liked Lance more than he should. He liked Lance’s touching more than he should. And he felt awful about it.

A month prior they were all gathered at Lance’s and Hunk’s flat and they were playing Mario Kart. Lance had won a race from Keith and he was beaming; it took Keith’s breath away. He had sat down next to Keith on the sofa and grinned.

“I beat you.” Lance had said, way too close to Keith’s face. Keith had swallowed hard, but tried not to lose his posture.

“I thought we were way past that.” He had answered, locking eyes with Lance. Lance had held his hands and interlocked their fingers. He had rubbed their noses together and Keith thought he was going to die. No one had been paying attention, that kind of interaction had become normal for the two of them; no one in the group minded anymore. But something was off, something was different. Maybe it was Keith’s most recent realisation that he was in love with Lance. Maybe it was the little bit of alcohol they both had consumed. Keith didn’t know. But no one else had seemed to mind.

“But I still won.” Lance’s voice had come out low and Keith was sure he was either dying or dead. “Maybe next round we could bet something.” Lance’s grin had grown wider. “Whoever loses grants the winner three wishes.”

“That’s stupid.” Keith had said. What would he ask of Lance? He couldn’t ask of Lance everything he wanted to. It wouldn’t be fair.

“Scared, much?” Lance had chuckled and put some space between their faces and Keith thanked whoever was in charge of the universe for that. Space was good, space meant time for him to catch his own breath. “Let me know if you change your mind, samurai.” Lance had winked at him and stood up. And that was all it took for things to start getting weird.

Lance hadn’t sat down next to Keith again that night. Lance hadn’t texted Keith a good night or a good morning the next day. Lance had put some space between them and had kept it there. And Keith was terrified to go after Lance and end up finding out Lance had found out about his feelings and decided to end their friendship. So he had let Lance. And things had been weird between them ever since.

Eventually they had gone back to texting occasionally, but not like before. Not even close to it. And Keith missed Lance, but he couldn’t bring himself to chase after him and end up getting rejected. His heart was unsteady with the need to text Lance. Which was why he was going to be Keith’s last resource.

After getting out of class Keith texted Hunk right away.

 **keith: hey, did I forget my jacket at your flat?**  
**bear hugs master: Yeah!!!**  
**bear hugs master: I thought u knew?**  
**keith: no**  
**bear hugs master: Oh :c**  
**bear hugs master: No one’s over rn but Lance will be l8r tonight feel free to go over and get it c:**  
**keith: I’ll see if I’ll be able to. I don’t wanna bother**  
**bear hugs master: U never bother, bud :D**  
**bear hugs master: I’m txting Lance to let him know u’ll go over after your shift c:**  
**keith: thanks, Hunk**  
**bear hugs master: No probs, buddy <3**

Keith sighed. At least he knew where his jacket was now.

***

Keith spent the rest of the day wondering whether he should text Lance or not about going over. Actually, he spent the rest of the day trying to come up with a mildly decent excuse not to go over, but he didn’t manage. He went from class to lunch, to class again and to work wondering whether he should text Lance, but not actually texting Lance.

“Did you find your jacket yet?” Matt asked him at some point during their shift. Keith frowned slightly.

“Yes.” He answered and Matt smirked. “I forgot it at Hunk’s.” Matt hummed. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Matt shrugged. “You know you’re the densest person I know, right?” Matt poked Keith on the sides and Keith slapped his hand lightly. Matt chuckled. “I’m glad you found your jacket.” Matt wiggled his eyebrows and Keith decided to ignore him. He didn’t talk about Keith’s jacket anymore.

By the time their shift was over, Keith still hadn’t texted Lance. Maybe that was for the best. He could show up, Lance would probably be asleep or maybe not there – it _was_ Friday night, after all –, Keith wouldn’t have to face him and could just tell Hunk he hadn’t been able to reach Lance and ask someone to get his jacket for him. Keith decided that was a great idea, but he couldn’t stop feeling weird all the way to Lance’s apartment.

He couldn’t stop feeling weird when the doorman let him in without calling Lance about it – it wasn’t weird; all of the friends had permission to go up whenever one of the two were home, that was just how Lance and Hunk worked. He couldn’t stop feeling weird while standing in front of the apartment’s door for about two entire minutes before ringing the doorbell. It didn’t take Lance a lot to open the door.

Keith’s heart got stuck on his throat before he could even say good night. Lance was standing in front of him wearing nothing but boxer shorts… And his jacket. Lance’s eyes were wide and Keith couldn’t breathe. He scanned Lance from head to toe, processing the information for a second and stepped into the apartment, carefully. Lance was gaping at him; Keith knew that look, it was the look Lance wore on his face whenever he was at loss for words.

When Keith was inside the apartment already, he gave in to his own instincts and closed the door behind him. Lance was frozen in front of him; his lips had formed a thin line. Keith’s heart was beating faster than ever because Lance looked… So good. So, so good. Wearing boxer shorts and his jacket, nothing else. Keith’s brain was on fire, Keith’s body was on fire. He cursed himself mentally.

“You’re wearing my jacket.” Was all Keith managed to say. Lance nodded and Keith saw his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed loudly.

Lance was shaking. Keith wondered whether it was due to the chilly weather or something else. Instinctively, he reached out and touched Lance’s arm. Lance didn’t flinch, but tensed up. Keith took a step closer to him and Lance swallowed again.

“Looks good on you.” Keith said, trying his luck. Lance opened his mouth for a second and closed it, his cheeks starting to flush. In less than a second Keith’s back was against the door and Lance’s lips was on his. Keith’s hands moved to hold Lance by his hips.

Lance’s arms were around Keith’s neck and his kissing was desperate. Keith had no complaints. Teeth crashing, tongues exploring, hands travelling up and down; Keith tried pulling Lance closer, but it wasn’t humanly possible. Lance’s lips were suddenly on Keith neck, biting down, kissing, licking at it and Keith was panting, his hands under his own jacket, scratching at Lance’s back. Lance rolled his hips against Keith’s and Keith let out a groan, nails digging onto Lance’s skin. Lance chuckled shakily without stopping his mouth, without stopping his hand from pulling at Keith’s hair, without stopping his hips.

“Lance…” Keith moaned lightly when Lance’s free hand brushed on his sides, under his t-shirt. Lance looked up, frozen, but before he could actually stop himself, Keith crashed their lips together again and took his hands to Lance’s ass, squeezing it and pulling Lance’s groin closer to his. The friction was incredible, those feelings were incredible.

Lance adjusted himself, putting one of his legs between Keith’s and pressing it against Keith’s crotch. Keith tried to hold back a moan, but failed. Lance chuckled. Keith’s lips travelled to Lance’s neck; he kissed his way and sucked lightly at the spot between Lance’s neck and shoulder before biting down. One of Lance’s hands was still tangled on his hair, pulling it not so lightly. Keith moaned against Lance’s skin and rolled his hip.

“Shit, Keith…” Lance’s voice was hoarse. “That’s so _hot_.” Lance pointed out and pulled at Keith’s hair again, exposing his neck. That motion made it possible for Lance to go back working on Keith’s neck. Lance wasn’t exactly gentle, but Keith had no complaints. It was as if Lance knew exactly what Keith wanted, what he needed. As if he knew exactly how Keith needed to be wrecked by him. Roughly. He sucked a bit harder on Keith’s neck. “Shit. Sorry, it’ll bruise.”

“It’s…” Keith started saying and moaned from the friction. “It’s fine. I…” Lance’s lips were back hot against his skin. “I like it.” Lance chuckled.

“Good.” He said and resumed his motions. It was all too much. The kissing, the humping, the touches. Keith was a mess. “Are you gonna be a good boy and cum in your pants for me, Keith?” Keith whimpered at the choice of words, shaking while trying to hold back from actually doing so. Lance nibbled at Keith’s earlobe and whispered. “Come on, _cariño_. Let me watch you come undone.” Lance said and rubbed his leg against Keith’s groin.

Whether it was the commanding tone on Lance’s voice or the fact that Keith had been longing for that for _months_ that made him lose all control, Keith couldn’t say. Keith couldn’t care less. He felt his whole body tensing up and his orgasm hit him hard. Lance was holding him against the door and Keith let his head fall on Lance’s shoulder as he tried catching his breath again.

They stayed like that for a while. Keith couldn’t look at Lance after that, but the realisation that Lance was probably either still hard or hadn’t gotten any satisfaction from all that hit him like a wall.

“Do you…” Keith spoke up, not moving. He had his arms wrapped around Lance. Lance hugged him back with one hand and started caressing his hair with the other. “Do you want help?”

“Oh.” Lance chuckled and kissed Keith’s head. “Yeah, about that… I kinda came in my pants too, so there’s that.” Keith chuckled.

“What are you? A teenager?” Keith mocked him and Lance chuckled.

“And you’re much better than me, huh.” Lance answered. Keith snuggled his head to fit in the crook of Lance’s neck. “Wanna sit down?” Keith nodded. Lance took him by the hand to his room, where Keith sat down on the bed and waited for Lance to sit down beside him. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded and Lance hummed.

“Keith.” Lance called. “Hey, look at me.” Keith looked up, realising he hadn’t properly looked at Lance at all after what had happened. “Are you okay?” Lance held Keith’s hand, carefully. Keith bit his lower lip. Had that been a mistake? Should he tell Lance what he was feeling? Why had Lance kissed him? He felt his heart starting to sink to his stomach. “Talk to me.”

“I…” Keith took a deep breath. “I don’t wanna ruin things.”

“You won’t.” Lance smiled kindly at him and Keith’s heart did a somersault. “Did you not…” Lance swallowed loudly. “Did you not want it?”

“No!” Keith said quickly, before Lance’s head could try convincing himself he had done what Lance was starting to suggest. “I did. I wanted it. I’ve… Wanted it for a while now.”

“Oh.” Lance said and nodded. “Okay… Good… So have I.”

“But…” Keith continued. “I don’t want… Just that.” Lance’s mouth fell open and Keith continued talking. “And I don’t mean just… You know… I mean…” Keith swallowed loudly. “I think I like you. No. I don’t think. I like you.” Keith squeezed Lance’s hands. “Shit, Lance. I like you a fucking lot.”

“Good, good.” Lance said and nodded a few times. “Good.” He repeated. “’Cause I like you too.”

“Oh.” Keith said and Lance let his face relax, slowly opening up a smile.

“I thought… You didn’t. Because things got weird. I thought… You had figured out what I felt and had decided to… Go.” Lance admitted and Keith let go of his hands to cup his face.

“I thought the same thing.” Keith said and Lance laughed, kissing Keith softly on the lips. “We’re two idiots.”

“We are.” Lance agreed.

“You’re still wearing my jacket.” Keith said and took his hands to Lance’s shoulders.

“I…” Lance bit his lower lip. “We weren’t talking and you had left it here. It was… A way for me to be close to you.”

“So you’ve _been wearing_ my jacket.” Keith pointed out. Lance nodded. “And Pidge knows.”

“I… Accidentally sent them a photo.” Lance scratched the back of his head. “It was meant to be just for Hunk, but I clicked on you, Pidge and Matt too because… I’m a dumbass. But they saw it before I could delete it.”

“I didn’t.” Keith said and Lance chuckled, kissing him again.

“I know.” Lance pulled Keith closer and hugged him. “I’m partially glad, but I’m partially regretting it.”

“Why?” Keith asked, relaxing into Lance’s arms.

“’Cause I was wearing the same thing I am now.” Lance kissed Keith’s neck lightly. “And now I’m curious to know how you would’ve reacted to that.” He nibbled at Keith’s neck. “Maybe I’ll hold on to that thought for the future.”

“Jesus…” Keith said, breath already starting to shake. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“And what a way to die.” Lance answered and bit down a bit harder.

***

 **@sirlancealot sent you a photo**  
**@sirlancealot sent you a photo**  
**@sirlancealot sent you a photo**

Keith and Lance had been dating for two months. And Keith knew Lance enough to know, the minute he saw the notifications, what sort of photo was expecting him.Especially considering how fond Lance had become of his jackets - plural - and how many times Lance ended up borrowing them. He felt his cheeks flushing and a shiver run through his entire body.

“Sup, Keith?” Matt asked, faking innocence. “Are you cold? Did you forget your jacket somewhere again? It’s becoming quite a habit.” Keith hit him with a piece of cloth to the face. “Naughty, Keith, very naughty.”

“Shut up.” Keith answered and put his phone back in his pocket, continuing to make the strawberry milkshake that a couple had ordered. Matt walked away laughing.

Keith’s phone vibrated again. He couldn’t wait to finish his shift and go to Lance’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short and dlsjakjsd yeah idk idk  
> i hope you liked it tho ????  
> come talk to me on tumblr @marsisnotcreative or twitter @playlandi  
> also i have two igs, my main one @playlandi and my cosplay one @enjolmars !!!!
> 
> prompts and all are always welcome btw <3  
> while we're at it, consider buying me a metaphorical coffee: ko-fi.com/playlandi <3
> 
>  
> 
> i could've just made lance's ig handle be "sirlancelot" but what were the odds of that handle not being taken when he thought of it, right? sooo  
> "cariño" basically means sweetheart  
> also, NO, matt is not in favour of capitalism. that was a joke. just to clarify. can't have people thinking matt holt is a conservative lbr


End file.
